


[代貼翻譯] A Better Teacher Than Duty 愛更甚責任

by masayosi661



Series: OHF Translations [2]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (2013)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Post Movie(S), Slash, Traslation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>身為專家，他可以因為無法保護重要人物而悔恨不已，但他不應該在聽到他的老闆說無法忍受再看到他的時候，感受到如同吞下毛玻璃般的痛苦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[代貼翻譯] A Better Teacher Than Duty 愛更甚責任

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Better Teacher Than Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/770893) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



> 特勤組的一切全都是根據電影、小說跟維基的資料編出來的；標題則引用了愛因斯坦(關於愛)。
> 
> **譯者：紅榴**

一雙手從後面環向打領帶打到一半的特勤局特工麥克‧班寧，讓他停下打領帶的動作，他抬起頭，從鏡子中越過自己的肩頭對上他妻子的雙眼，然後對她心不在焉地笑了笑，感受著她整個貼在他背上的溫暖。

「嘿。」他招呼了一聲。

「嘿。」利亞回應，給了他一個模糊的微笑。

這個笑甜中帶苦，然而，他注意到這樣的神情近來出現得越來越頻繁，麥克承認他在白宮的恐怖攻擊發生之前，日子過得跟隱士差不多，幾乎沒心情跟利亞醫院的朋友來往，但那與現在橫亙在他們之間的距離卻是不同的，這是一種他不知道該怎麼說的氛圍。

她伸手過來的時候他移開手，讓她把他的領帶打好，然後再包住她的手握著，從鏡子當中凝視著她，說：「發生了什麼事嗎？」

他一開始以為，可能是因為他讓自己身陷於不應該再由他負責的險境，還差點就死掉，卻連告訴她一聲都沒有，但她從沒有質問過他，在他滿身是血地走向她的急救小組時她沒問、就算回到家她用更親密的方式看顧他的時候也沒問。後來，他開始想也許有可能是他完全沒有問過她的意思就決定回總統特勤組，造成那些在他們的日常生活中的風險和逐升的壓力，但當他想為了再次缺席她同事辦的聚會表示歉意時，這回是真心誠意地，她很平靜地告訴他，她從沒期待過他會去。

她不是消極抵制型性格的人，所以他不認為她是故意講這種話來酸他的，但她這種不是回答的回答沒能給他任何解決問題的線索，該死的，他甚至好不容易爭取了幾天的休假，帶她去海邊度他們為時過晚的蜜月，但那似乎完全無法讓她最近出現的憂鬱狀況好轉一點。

她搖搖頭，但沒有推開他，「已經過六個月了對吧？」她若有所思地說。

「嗯。」又一個聖誕節到了──很勉強地──也度過了，某方面來說比去年好一點，但對總統與他身邊的人來說依舊是一個傷感的日子，麥克也許終於能夠回到他認為的所屬之處，但這一天仍然被打上了總統夫人悲劇亡故兩週年的標記，沒有人在這天有慶祝的心情，最重要的是，所有特勤組裡的新面孔都提醒著他失去的所有朋友，他不能再互相交換送那些沒品又沒用的『禮物』、或在星期四晚上的撲克聚會中設計贏誰的錢，再也不了。

「嗯。」利亞試著再擠出一個微笑，但並沒有如她所願，然後，她慢慢地讓她的手順著他的襯衫兩側滑下，「我告訴自己，在我下決定之前，我要給它這麼長的時間。」

麥克吞了口口水，他的胃因為這句話沉了沉，這對話開始聽起來像是他一直試著想避免的那種。

「給什麼東西這麼長的時間，親愛的？」他問，同時伸手到抽屜的陶器飾物盤中取出他的結婚戒指。

她在他把戒指戴到左手上之前，勾住了他的右手，黃金的戒環被包在他們的手指間，「我想你知道是什麼。」她肯定地說。

「利亞──」他搖搖頭，困惑不已，她到底想要什麼？「告訴我。」

「麥克。」她嘆息著，然後偏過頭，把臉頰靠到他的肩上，「擺出那個表情也沒用，不能再避而不談了。」

他小心翼翼地在她的擁抱中移動，自己背靠上鏡子，但在轉身面對她的過程中，他始終握著她一隻手，之後再把另一隻手覆上去，她就近在眼前，他皺著眉努力解讀她的表情，「什麼表情？利亞──我不會讀心，到底是什麼事？」

「你真的不知道，對吧？」她輕笑著，有點黯然，「你告訴你自己一切都很好，然後照舊過日子。」

「照舊過日子有什麼不對嗎？」他問，眉頭皺得更深，瞥了眼時鐘，他知道他在上班前預留給自己的早餐時間正在流失──但他不覺得把她的注意力轉移到時間上會有什麼好處，老實說，又不是等到他下班回家，或是把談話塞進週末行程中會讓事情奇蹟式地好轉。

她哀傷地笑了，搖頭，被他握住的手稍稍縮了縮，「喔、沒什麼不對，也全部都不對。我是說，我跟你結婚的時候就知道你把一半的靈魂留在白宮了──但這種事總是這樣的對吧？我也不是真的可以一進家門就把工作拋在腦後，但我以為我們可以找到平衡的，我以為我們了解彼此。」

「是我做錯什麼了嗎？」他終於直接問出口，「我知道我去年狀態不佳，但我現在既然回到特勤組，我覺得──」

「對，既然你回去了。」她再度笑著搖頭，「那是其中一半的問題所在，我知道人們總是 ** _說_** 他們跟自己的工作結婚，但你真的就是，我從來沒有意識到你還有任何一點靈魂能 _留給_ 我的原因是他不要你了，而現在你回去了──那就不會再剩下半點能夠分出來了，我知道你正在努力，麥克，但你從沒有真正 _心繫於此_ ，即使你和我在一起了。」

「什麼？」他突然抽身退開，她的手失去支撐而滑落，「利亞──我知道我之前在特勤組的時候我們還沒結婚，但妳知道那是什麼樣的工作，而且妳也說妳可以接受這個工作對我的種種要求，現在有什麼不同嗎？我知道工作時間又變得難以控制了，但──」

她沮喪地嘆息，「跟時間沒有關係，麥克，甚至跟工作本身都沒有關係，如果要我老實說，就是……記得在最開始的時候嗎？在因為車子衝下橋讓你的臉 _第一次_ 出現在所有的新聞版面之前？我問過你跟他們有多熟，而你說──在像這樣的特勤組中任職，你不是去跟他們交朋友的，你也不是去參與他們的生活的，你的存在就是為了保護他們，而我相信你的話。」

她意有所指的方向終於開始顯得明確，讓他遲疑了一下，是啊，他知道他說過什麼，在瑪格利特‧亞許的葬禮之後，在他被轉調到財政大樓的時候，他常常對自己講同樣的話。一個標準的護衛工作只會持續四到五年，無論如何，他也差不多該是時候調離白宮了；他教總統的兒子白宮每個隱蔽的角落和暗道的那些事情、他與那個男人練拳，而且可以在非工作時間只叫他名字的那些事情──那些都應該是特例，不該是常態。

身為專家，他可以因為無法保護重要人物而悔恨不已，但他不應該在聽到他的老闆說無法忍受再看到他的時候，感受到如同吞下毛玻璃般的痛苦。

他在葬禮之後很快與利亞共結連理，那是事實，但那並不代表他把她當成某種跟亞許家不是關係的關係的替代品，或是他跟她結婚的理由會因為回到總統護衛組而消失。

她是讓人歸心似箭的那道家中溫暖的光，她可以讓他關心，也同樣關心著他，她是他生活中極少數屬於私人的關係，而且他愛她，這一點完全不會只因為他重拾在工作中的信心與滿足而改變，即使他相當重視他在護衛組中的位置，並不代表她在他心中就少了一絲半點的重量，他真希望他可以更早看出她對此有所疑問。

這不只是跟班──亞許總統──有關，他應該確認她也了解這一點，這跟他的 _責任_ 有關，以及康納迫不及待地想要學習如何保護他自己，還有賈柯柏局長的認同；這與川布現在會帶著敬意對他點頭招呼，而不再是沉下臉皺眉以對，以及麥米蘭部長在上一次國防會議時，緊緊握住他的那隻充滿謝意的手有關。上帝保佑他，至少比起軍人，他現在反而更像個標誌，他在最近那些被引見給他的新進特工，其中包括一些在他進特勤局前就退休，又回來協助填補人員損失空缺的前輩臉上看過那種表情，所以在他任職期滿後，要是賈柯柏請他去幫忙局裡招募新人，他可絕對不會感到意外。

因為一切 _終究會_ 結束，這些事情就是這樣，名氣並不能讓他 _全然_ 無視規則。

「好吧，所以也許公私方面界線有點模糊，但在這麼多事情發生之後，對他們來說這也難免，可是也就再幾年了，利亞，只到他的任期結束──然後一切就會回歸正常。」

「正常？」她的回應有點尖刻，「要是我們以前那樣叫 _正常_ ，那我不確定我會想要回歸正常。」

很顯然，他 _還是_ 沒有完全破解她的想法，「真的有這麼糟嗎？」他問她，有點消沉，他不是世界上最幸福的人，這是真的──但起碼，他一直以為他們這樣很不錯，他一直認為她是開心的，現在發現事情並不是這樣──他被刺傷了。

她盯著他好一會兒，然後嘆了口氣，「唉……我今天並不想跟你爭執這些，我想……好吧，我其實也不知道我到底在想什麼。」

「那就難怪我一無所知了，即使在我狀況最好的時候，女人的心思對我來說也像座迷宮。」

利亞給了他一個白眼，她的表情因為這個古老的笑話柔軟下來，「我不是認為以前那樣不好，或是現在這樣不好，我──我 _很高興_ 你變得開心，真的，但是這也代表著你之前並不是真正的開心──而這些變化都不是因為我；我並不盲目，麥克，試著想想看，好嗎？當你今天站在他身後像尊守護雕像的時候，看著那個男人，然後再告訴我你真的可以在他離任後，與他形同陌路，因為我可以面對我在你心中排在工作之後的事實，但我 _不願意_ 應付自己身為 _第三者_ 的狀況。」

所以這就是一切的起因？她在吃醋？吃 _總統_ 的醋？「利亞……」

她舉起一隻手阻止他說話，再度搖了搖頭，「你就好好想想。」她說，然後她靠上前，在他的唇上印了一個短暫停留的淺吻，然後走出臥室。

「……然後今天盡量不要最後落到我的急診室裡，好嗎？」

* * *

麥克確實有認真地思考，他整個當班的時間都在想，從所有的簡報時間、會議時間還有管理行政工作的時間；從把其他的小組成員指揮來指揮去的時候，到輪到他自己去站崗的時間都在想。他沒把戒指戴在手上而是放在口袋中，也刻意避免去分析一時衝動這麼做的心態；但手指空盪盪的感覺讓他整天都忍不住沒事就用拇指摩挲本來戴著戒指的地方，腦海中也不斷回想起利亞說的話。

而他越去想……他就越不得不承認她並沒有完全說錯，他 _確實_ 愛她，但她並不是──也從來都不是──他生活的重心。有一陣子她是，當他只能坐在辦公室裡而不是站在總統身後保護他的時候，他那時候需要她支持的力量，並分散他的注意力，不再一心滿是罪惡感和悲慟。在紛紛擾擾的事件中，她慷慨包容的心給了他力量，但把這種特別的需要從他們兩人的方程式中抽出來的話，似乎會造成他們整個關係失衡。

他不知道他應該怎麼修復這樣的關係，他就是這樣的人，不管賈柯柏那個關於心理治療的玩笑是怎麼說的，在攻擊事件之後，他確實覺得比他在……呃，這些年以來更有重心；比從那個意外發生以來，這是肯定的，但也許是從他離開遊騎兵團以來，他從未感到如此踏實。他希望利亞開心，但要是他的開心阻礙了 _她的_ 幸福快樂……那是怎樣？難道他們兩個一次只能有一個人得到快樂嗎？

……但這也許就是她想表達的，不管如何，他到底 _是_ 認為亞許總統的第二任任期結束之後會發生什麼？

這個問題如影隨形地在他腦中盤桓過了午餐時間，又一路糾纏到下午，直到那個人的行程終於有一個小時開放的運動時間，換上了無袖的Ｔ恤和拳擊手套，這種形式上的服裝變換讓他再度成為班。

麥克試著拋開憂慮，讓自己像平常一樣沉浸在只有身體運動的時刻，在平時靠西裝和耳機和槍立起的界線迅速通過他們毛孔中冒出的汗消失的時候，信任其他組員會保持警戒。但即使是如此無害的互動，卻突然阻撓了他觀察的本能，他妻子問的問題徹底滲透到他腦中。

到了一回合結束，就連班也注意到他心不在焉地，看麥克用力拉下自己的手套，他抿了下嘴，「一切都沒事吧，麥克？」他問著，「你今天有點不專心。」

麥克對他露出一個有點疲憊的笑，搖了搖頭，「是啊──沒事啦，只是有很多雜七雜八的東西在腦子裡。」

班皺起眉頭看著過來幫自己解開手套的人──伸手出來一下子就把手套解開了，幾乎重現了早先他雙手握住利亞的手的那個畫面，「我看得出來。」他說，截下麥克的左手，看著他空盪盪的無名指，「發生什麼事了嗎？」

因為忘記戒指的事讓麥克覺得有些難堪地臉紅了──隨之而來的是當班握著他的手不放，有一些 _其他的_ 東西掠過他的神經，一個像這樣的接觸不應該，也從未讓他覺得五臟六腑都像是要爆炸一樣；從他們的拳擊練習到麥克為了完成他的保護工作，必須強硬地推拉總統──這些都是不可預期但也是常態──不可避免的，他的手碰過這個男人身上的每一處。但他從沒有花這麼多的時間分析他們之間互動的每一秒，而在這一刻，他全身充滿炙熱的刺痛感，從與那個人交握的手的接觸點為中心往外輻射出來，他想要班，這個欲望雖突然卻極其強烈，他想要把他的總統困在自己與繩索之間，品嘗流淌到他喉嚨處的汗液，麥克為此感到困窘──但依舊性慾勃發，這到底是從哪生出來的？

他有點尷尬地笑了笑，略為用力地把手拿開，狀似要將這個問題揮開，然後去解班的另一支手套，「沒什麼，就只是──今天忘了把戒指戴上而已。」

忘了，對，這是個不怎麼好的藉口，而班臉上懷疑的表情也充份說明了這一點，「你確定？」

「對，我確定。」麥克回應，露出想要讓對方安心的笑容，卻凍結在臉上，他匆匆側過身技巧性地在視線所及範圍遮蔽他的鼠蹊部位，他只能希望其他特工都沒有注意到他的反應。

他們之間不是 _像_ 那樣子的，也絕 _不可能_ 會變成那樣的。就算他 _是_ 那樣子的人，總統也絕對無比肯定不可能是。

他不能，不能跟男人在一起，特別是不能跟他身邊的特工， _尤其是_ 不能跟一個眾所周知沒能救出第一夫人的 _已婚的_ 特工在一起，就算他現在是連任期間，要是他想在剩下的任期之間做好任何事就不行。看在老天的份上，班是個共和黨員，大家都知道這個黨的立場，這些麥克通通都知道，他知道規定，而 _每一個_ 特勤局特工都知道當下一次他們有任何一個人被牽連到公開的醜聞時會發生什麼，尤其他是那個知名的麥克‧班寧。

在所有攝影機的鏡頭與麥克風監視下、還有無時無刻都在身邊的工作人員和特工的不知道多少雙眼睛都在盯著的狀況下？他極度尊敬班，所以他絕對不會讓他的任性念頭在這個男人的職業生涯中留下污點。他也同樣沒有要怪特勤局的意思，他把自己的想法拉回軌道上，強迫自己表現得自然一點，在班──不，是總統──審視的目光中露出笑容，

「好吧，要是你這麼說的話。」另一個男人終於說了，對他笑著聳聳肩，然後從繩子下面鑽出去，往淋浴間走，準備等一下繼續去開他的下一個會議。

麥克走進另外一間淋浴，然後──當洗到一半某些念頭死灰復燃的時候──他默然承認他真的死定了。

* * *

「好吧。」那天在晚餐的時候，他對利亞坦誠了，「的確，我最近可能比我自己意識到的更……心不在焉……一點，我很抱歉，寶貝。」

她的視線從盤子中抬起，給了他一個長長的、帶著評估的目光，然後她再度笑了，同樣的那種刺中他感情脆弱之處的悲傷破碎的笑容，然後再度垂下目光，散開的金髮隨著她的動作掃落下來擋住她的臉，「那，你要怎麼做？」她靜靜地問。

「妳想要我怎麼做？」他無奈地聳聳肩，「我知道妳希望我做選擇，但這並不代表我會──我是說──就算我 _不_ 愛妳，就算 _他_ 沒有一半的心還愛著他妻子，我們也絕不可能有半點可能；而且有這麼多眼睛都盯著我，要是我現在辭職的話……」他抖了抖，「已經沒剩幾年了。」

聞言她揚眉，微向前傾，用叉子把食物挑起來，「要是真的可以跟他有未來，你會想要跟他在一起更甚於想跟我在一起嗎？」

麥克看著她，有點食不下嚥，「這是什麼問題啊？我不是──我從來都不是──班也不是。這跟我 _可能_ 想要什麼無關，重要的是我跟妳結婚了。」

不管他在特種部隊那幾年也許有或也許沒有偷偷參加的一些私人活動，他的公眾形象一直都是百分之百的異性戀，他也從未對這方面產生任何異議。不只如此──即使利亞提出這個假設性的問題之前，他也沒想過要成為軍隊建立DADT服務後宣導用海報上的 _那種_ 男孩；而且他也沒資格推測亞許總統在金賽量表上的等級，不管麥克也許有或也許沒有遲鈍地注意到，隨便哪天，總有那麼幾次，班的視線總是在尋找他。

「這不是否定。」她懷疑地觀察著他，最終跟他對上視線，「你確定嗎？你知道、我在你睡著的時候聽過你叫他的名字。」

她的表情讓她對這件帶點隱私侵犯的 _事情_ 的想法清楚展現出來，麥克則在同一天第二次因為難堪而臉紅，這也難怪她不爽，也許他應該跟她說說他之前的惡夢──但他想要自己應付這種事，因為事關他的男性尊嚴；這些前陣子一直困擾著他的夢──很顯然也困擾著她──是跟 _那種_ 夢最沒有關係的，但現在這麼說她可能不會相信。

「利亞……」他嘆了口氣，把手上的叉子放下，「我很清楚我的責任，而且我會盡我所能去完成它；我不會做其他工作，我不知道我還能跟妳說什麼，我也不知道妳還想聽我說什麼。」

「那也不是否定。」她說，突然笑了出來，有點尖銳而痛苦的聲音，「麥克──我也愛你，你知道嗎？這就是為什麼我一定得說出來，你能理解嗎？」

「我只希望這些能夠滿足妳。」他沮喪地說，「告訴我我該做些什麼來解決這件事。」

「我很抱歉。」她搖了搖頭，「真的抱歉，但我沒辦法接下來幾年都這麼過，我真的不行。」

麥克緊盯著他的盤子好一會兒──然後把他的餐巾扔進他的盤子裡面，站起身，走進廚房裡面拎了罐啤酒，要是他們要嚴肅地進行這場談話，他有預感，在他們進行的過程中，他需要一些酒精麻醉自己。

* * *

隔天，他確實把戒指戴了回去，但那最重要的是展示，利亞的決定最終沒有因為這個而有所動搖，在情人節之前，他正式回到單身漢之列，而似乎每個人都比他早五分鐘知道訴離文件正式提交了。

多數的特工都拿他低調離婚的事情，小小取笑了他一陣，但最後還是只能無奈地對他聳肩；從統計數字看起來，他們的工作畢竟充滿著各種惡名昭彰的陰暗面，不只一樁婚姻被他們這種非標準工作制、隨時變動的工時、還有時不時得出遠門，以及一些其他的壓力影響而無法往下走；加上他的妻子在一間繁忙的當地醫院工作，每個人都認同他們能夠在更進一步有小孩的複雜因素產生之前想通對他們兩個都好。

總統也說了所有可以預期得到的話，雖然他的目光比以往更常停留在麥克身上，尤其是麥克開始小心翼翼地在不讓他感到冒犯的情況下，成功地減少拳擊與私人談話的時間之後。

不幸地，這似乎只讓惡夢變得更糟，一星期總有好幾天，他開始夢到在橋上他沒能抓住班，讓他滑下去，或是姜雍熙的子彈穿過了班的心臟而不是側腰，而他來不及救他；或是在他勾起的手臂中感覺脖子被折斷後，卻只能驚恐地看到入侵者的臉變成班的，在夢中，麥克的手掌握著總統的生命，結果卻是一次又一次──重覆再重覆，他沒能救他。

即便如此，麥克也寧可作這種夢，總好過其他種：就在利亞一語道破之後，就像受到強烈慫恿一般蠶食鯨吞著他；像是某一次的拳擊練習突然變成赤裸肉搏，或是偷溜進橢圓形辦公室只為了得到對總統而言遠比衛星電話和筆記型電腦更為私人的所屬；與某個比康納更高也更具風情的人一起待在林肯臥室牆面後的秘道中。就像不管他再怎麼罵自己是個 _白癡_ ，然後再緊緊閂上門，在潛意識中，他還是想著要放任自己去拉開那道機會之門起碼一次也好。

他希望平靜的心情和情緒都如在地獄般煎熬，但這卻逼得他更專注，至少這對他是有好處的。在他離開特勤局後，不管要找什麼工作，都會拿到很不錯的推薦信──要是他可以早早停止耽溺於現況，好好想想未來的可能。

他獨自在嶄新而空洞的公寓醒來的第一天早上，他想起了某個十年前破壞了國內恐怖份子襲擊陰謀的警探，麥克不記得他的名字，但那並不是那傢伙第一次全國知名，而他極度地厭惡這種事，有個記者曾經問他，成為英雄對他的生活造成了什麼樣的改變，他的回答讓人記憶猶新：

_「你知道成為英雄會讓你得到什麼嗎？什麼都沒有。你只會挨槍，會有人拍拍你的背，說些言不及意的話，說你幹得好；然後你會離婚，你老婆連你姓什麼都不記得，你只能自己跟自己吃飯。相信我，沒有人想成為英雄。」_

麥克對於媒體寵兒這種事並不完全陌生，即使是這件事沒發生之前也是，但他現在比起當時更是深深地了解那個警探那種諷刺言語下的苦澀。

* * *

七月五日恐怖攻擊的一週年這天以最低調的方式揭開序幕，沒有跟外國總理的緊急會晤、國內沒有重大的事件；除了一個紀念儀式與一場記者發表會外，總統整天都沒有其他行程，而從七月三日起，每一個重要的政府單位都增援兩倍維安人員。白宮已經恢復到它原來的樣子，並暫時不對外開放參觀；華盛頓紀念碑的修復作業也剛好在週年前完成，那場恐怖襲擊揮之不去的痕跡只留在這些難以忘記他們有多少朋友在那天喪生的白宮人員心中。

當中為首的是麥克，隨著時間過去，他煩躁不安地在整間房子裡走來走去，重溫所有他單兵與北韓恐怖份子周旋的時候灑落血跡──不管是他的血還是其他人的──的地點

所有的彈孔都已被填平，白宮左翼樓上被破壞的部分已經重建完成，燒毀的牆壁與損壞的傢俱也已經全數替換；總統緊急指揮中心程序全數更新，確保不會再有任何外人能夠進入總統的地下堡壘，而地獄犬系統也終於用了較不具人性弱點的方式替換。

裝置小組在緊急中心作業的時候讓麥克全程都無比緊張，但他全心認同這樣做的必要性。即使橢圓形辦公室保險櫃的密碼在麥克離開十八個月時間中沒有變更在那時候幫了他大忙；或者羅瑪特工沒有把他在內部系統的權限取消有多麼地讓他感動，但這是因為對這類電子安全的疏忽造成的──而且，順帶一提，也讓姜的整個攻擊計畫得以成形──所以任何一點可行性都不能被允許。

還好他們至少沒有對佛比斯的登入密碼同樣放水，感謝老天的小小慈悲。

他強迫自己停止坐立不安的躁動，好撐過整場記者發表會，那是他唯一一件堅決拒絕出頭的事。就算不提這得正面面對坐在底下的媒體的攻擊，這也是白天的行程中，任何入侵者進入的唯一機會；而當他必須將視線放到其他人身上的時候，如果再發生任何 _其他_ 事在班──總統──身上，麥克絕對不會原諒他自己。

他的確終究必須將他腦袋裡的思緒理清，利亞在這點上是正確的： ** _當你今天站在他身後像尊守護雕像的時候，看著那個男人，然後再告訴我你真的可以在他離任後，與他形同陌路。_**

麥克看著，用雙眼記錄著，在西裝底下班的肩膀形狀、聲音中充滿感情極具說服力、望著他的人們臉上帶著全然的信任……他知道不管自己感覺如何，他都會做他得做的事，即使這件事的必要性彷彿在他的舌根處遺留了苦澀的味道。

其實都是一樣的，但他不能希望事情有所不同，因為他的位置和身份才能讓他救班一命，兩次。而要是除了班傑明‧亞許之外的人進駐白宮，這個國家將遠不如現在的豐富精彩，更不要說他自己了。不，他從未產生生命是公平的的幻想，他只能端著發過來的這一手牌，然後想辦法打完這一局。

在記者會後，總統再次將自己關回私人起居室，麥克也好不容易覺得平靜下來，可以放鬆一些，他拉鬆了領帶，然後脫掉西裝外套，扔在特工休息室裡。新聞還一直在播放著總統先前簡短的演講，北韓展現出來的反對姿態並未超出預期，情報顯示他們最近更專注於國內事務；沒有其他威脅利用這個時候冒出來。晴朗無雲的天空、好的消息，所有他負責保護的人都很安全：在麥克的標準中，這就是美好的一天。

他對換了班的特工舉了舉咖啡杯當成招呼，然後再走出去打算到中央棟樓上的行政居所部分來趟悠閒一點的巡邏。

在二樓處他再度碰上總統迎面走來，因為已經不在公開場合，同樣脫下外套只穿著細條紋襯衫，他拿下領帶，而且把袖子捲了上來，在每一扇經過的門口停下朝內看了看，「嗨，麥克。」當他們在樓梯口碰面時，他說著，有點心不在焉地對他點頭打招呼，「離開記者室之後，你有看到康納嗎？」

麥克凝起眉頭，認真地想了一下，但沒有，他把康納留給幾個年輕的特工照看著，他們幾個計畫要來場遊戲馬拉松什麼的，而且他答應了入夜後晚一點會過去露個臉，「沒有，起碼之前一個多小時前都沒有，要不要我派一些人去找他？」

總統皺了皺眉，低頭瞄了眼他祖父的手錶看看時間，「我不認為有必要這樣做，但已經快七點了，豪瑟特工說他大概是十分鐘左右前溜走的，我在想是不是也許……」他的聲音最終消失，同時他抬頭帶著有點擔心的表情看著麥克。

「啊。」麥克了解地點點頭，一年前，南韓總理是在七點整到達的──然後在不到十五分鐘後，康納就獨自被困在充滿了屍體和垂死之人的房子裡，他只是青少年，而且是個堅強的孩子──在麥克找到他之前，他避開姜巡查人手的耳目，撐過了五個小時──但他已經受夠了煎熬，而那時離他母親過世也才沒過多久，「你認為他又跑到牆裡的秘道中了？」

班露出苦笑，「我不怪他，但──我也不認為他應該一個人待在那裡，你介不介意去陪著他？我想進去的人是你的話，他會比較能夠接受。」

「當然沒問題，長官。」麥克對他點點頭，然後轉身走向林肯臥室。

沉重的嘆息聲在身後響起，隨之而來的是總統與在旁邊的其中一個特工喃喃低語，只是麥克沒去留意，他走到佔據隱藏通道入口的牆板前，把它推開，爬進圍繞在建築物內層結構之外，狹窄、滿是灰塵的空間；在那裡，仍舊留有那次入侵留下的幾道痕跡，雖然臥室的牆壁已經全都重建也重新上漆修復如新，但在秘密通道中，這種看不到的地方，就沒有迫切需要修復每一道痕跡。麥克露出不堪回首的表情，用他長滿老繭的指尖描繪著幾個胸口高度的孔洞和碎屑，鮮明地回想起他緊抓著總統的兒子靠在身邊，然後在槍林彈雨中狂奔那個恐怖而緊張的時刻。

但是今天，康納最喜歡的躲藏點沒看到人，大大出乎他的意料之外，麥克停了下來，皺著眉探頭看向那個僅容一人藏身的地方，他跟孩子做了約定，只要特勤局的特工能夠隨時知道他的所在地，並且有辦法確認他安然無恙，他可以隨時到他自己的秘密基地來，這是一個既能夠確保孩子的安全也能夠讓他保有任何成長中的年輕人都需要的隱私當中取得微妙平衡的方式。要是康納把他的安全人員甩掉，但又不在任何一個他爸爸或是麥克會去找的地方的話，那或許是該重新檢討這個協議的時候了。

「康納？」他平靜地喊了一聲，眼光梭巡了下一個進入大廳的出入點。

然後他聽到身後有一個摩擦的聲音，從林肯臥室入口傾洩進走道中的靜謐燈光瞬間被切斷，「康納？」他又喊了一聲。

「不是，只有我。」一個聽起來更為疲倦的聲音回應。

「總統先生？」麥克瞬間站直了身體，轉身吃驚地面對他的三軍統帥。

班揚著眉看他，不為所動，然後一路晃過狹窄的通道走到麥克身邊，「是班，不是總統先生或長官；在這裡不是，不要給我那個表情，又沒有任何人在這邊需要我以身作則。反正你以前也從來都不是對這種事這麼死板的人的。」

最後一句話其實並沒有什麼問題，但麥克還是可以聽得出其中暗藏的不滿，他知道自己應該知這遲早要面對這場直接對質的，總統的觀察能力並不比利亞差，他只 _希望_ 他可以不必進行這場對話。

「我以前也沒有一個無時不刻盯著我一舉一動的推特網站。」他只能無可奈何地聳聳肩，在那時候匆匆忙忙要趕快解開地獄犬的密碼，他卻不知道「井字符號」這個詞的事跡眾所周知後，他被徹底地教育了關於這些東西的事情。而那只是在恐怖攻擊之後他要面對的眾多公開場面的其中之一而已；就算他 _想要_ 在離開總統特勤組之後再度效力於勤務辦公室，他也沒辦法像以前一樣接其他臥底的工作──就像哈里根一樣。麥克對於這件事到底是好是壞還沒下定論。

「抱歉，長官。」他補充了一句，然後再自己縮了一下，「班。」

班在昏暗的燈光中研究了他一分鐘之久，然後雙臂在胸前交叉，往後靠到白宮原始結構的石牆上，「好吧，你是說真的。」他若有所思地緩緩點了下頭，「但要是你從恐怖攻擊事件之後就立刻表現出冷淡的樣子，而不是在經過好幾個月之後才突然對我出現這種態度的話，可能更容易說服我。」

麥克從來都不擅於隱藏心事，或者說，嗯，也不是說他有這麼差，主要是他 _找不到_ 關鍵點，從過去的歷史經驗來看，他通常都是用尖銳的問題提出質詢的這一方，而不是被問題攻擊的對象──而且對於溫情攻勢他也從來不怎麼拿手，只要問利亞就知道了。

他的眼神越過班肩膀瞥了後面關上的入口，認為轉移話題比回答問題來得安全，「我猜康納其實在他的房間吧？而且我希望亞契知道你在哪裡，不然其他的組員現在大概已經急得像熱鍋上的螞蟻了。」特別是今天這個日子。

班給他一個白眼，「是啊，事實上是他堅持叫我要跟你談談的，我是說康納，不是亞契特工──不過亞契跟米勒特工確實知道我在這裡，他們正守在走道外面的門口，確保不會有人一不小心在我們談話的時候闖進來。你可真是訓練了一批相當恪盡職守的手下啊，麥克，雖然有時候會造成一些不方便，但我真的很感激。」

麥克的眉頭因心生警惕而揚起，這個談話開始聽起來像是精心策劃般的可疑，更不要說這麼大張其鼓地昭告眾人更非他所願，「那麼，請容我問一下，你到底是為什麼在這裡呢？」

班頓了一下，研究著他臉上的表情，然後嘆了口氣，伸出拇指摩擦著石頭上其中一個彈孔痕跡，「你知道，我不認為我會跟你說這些。」他開口起了話頭，「在姜佔領白宮的最開始幾個小時，你一定忙得分身乏術吧，但我們在地下堡壘中徹底孤立無援；他跟他的手下把焦點放在操作電腦、控制我們、以及跟在五角大廈的人談判；他們不在乎我們知道攻擊行動的細節。他們把所有的人質用束帶在欄杆上綁成一排，然後在我們面前殺了李總理；他們忙著恐嚇我們，同時威脅川布，所以那幾個小時，我只能想著盡可能拖延好讓羅瑪有足夠時間找到康納，希望他可以保護我兒子，讓他脫離險境。

「但接下來他們調出了那段監控影片的畫面──佛比斯說出了你的名字，就在那一刻……」

班搖晃著頭，表情隨著敘述中的深刻情緒黯淡下去，深深地吸了口氣，讓麥克無法移開目光，他之前當然聽過那段時間的敘述，是班跟麥米蘭部長告訴媒體的精簡版──沒有半點細節，不是像這樣的描述角度。

「佛比斯告訴姜他不需要擔心，但我當下的直覺反應是──你應該要擔心。」總統的嘴角微微上揚，並且他再度用滿足地低沉聲調重覆了那句話「 _你應該要擔心。_ 我想直到那一刻開始，我才真正相信我能夠活著走出那個地方，而且在我脫離險境後，康納會在外面等著我，我知道你會盡你所能讓我們平安脫困。」

十八個月未見，這依舊是他的直覺反應嗎？麥克有點驚訝，覺得那份受到信任的責任像是有重量一般壓在他的肩上，「在 _那時候_ ，這樣還是不夠。」他的聲音嘶啞，再度回想起在車子裡，他做出決定切斷班的安全帶而不是 _她的_ 安全帶的那一刻。

班輕輕搖著頭，「這次不是天災，是恐怖份子，你的能力更適合在這個情況下發揮。而且，我得正式聲明……」他伸手耙過後腦，順著跨出去的腳，把重心點換邊，「並不是…… _那個_ 不是為什麼我建議他們把你從特勤組調走的原因，我知道你已經盡力了。」

麥克用力抹了抹臉，低下頭盯著自己的鞋子，「賈柯柏也是這麼說的，但……」

「因為你怪自己，所以我怎麼可能不怪你？」班輕笑出聲，他的聲音跟麥克的一樣啞，「不是這樣的，事實上要比你想的更複雜得多，但我當時實在沒心情談那件事，而且那也不是很適合用文字表達的。」

這次換成麥克研究班臉上的表情了，吃驚於他未經修飾的說法，並為不同尋常的脆弱感到震驚──不只是這一刻，而是整個談話的過程。就像是他們身處於一個夾在不同世界之間的牆面中的空間，在這裡，平常讓他們疏遠的規範和習性消失無蹤，他曾經見過這個男人放下防備的樣子，但也絕不至於到為他自己解釋的程度，特別還是向 _麥克_ 說明。他已經漸漸習慣他對班有任何 _念頭_ 的這件事是他自己一廂情願，但是不是也有可能……？

不，他不打算陷入這種一發不可收拾的想法中，失敗的代價不值得他賭上成功的機率，「當時？」他催促著。

班點點頭，「嗯，那是──我真正想跟你談談的部分。」他有點茫然不安地比劃了一下他身邊的牆面，「事情是這樣的……當那件災難發生的時候，所有事情都發生得太快；我對整件事的記憶都是不連貫的小片段和小畫面，先是我打開放著手錶禮物盒，然後把瑪姬的禮物交給她，她帶著笑容，然後就是我們打滑橫過橋面──不過眨眼的時間，她就消失了。」

他吞了口口水，心不在焉地伸出左手握住自己的右手腕，跟那天晚上麥克緊緊握住的是同一個位置，「在那之後，我視線中唯一的畫面就是車子沉入結冰的河水裡，我不知道過了多久我才重新回過神來，但當我一回神，就直覺去看你，一個不該產生的想法就這樣閃過腦海；那已經是一種習慣了，我想──但這一次，我花了超過一年的時間才能原諒我自己，我知道這樣對你不公平，那時候就知道，但我不能……」他的聲音漸弱到消失。

他望向一旁，目光漸漸迷失在記憶當中，然後他繼續往下講，「我當時仍處於震驚之中，就在幾秒前，在瑪姬再度從我唇上將她的口紅痕跡抹掉的時候，迪亞茲才從後照鏡中看著我們笑著──接下來，我的六個特工和我的妻子就在我眼前掉到河中；但我還是可以感覺到你緊握在我手腕上的手，而當下我的第一個念頭是── _感謝上帝，麥克跟康納坐同一車_ 。」

麥克倒抽了口氣，記起了當時為了撐著拉住人，他的肩膀與手臂的使出了吃奶的力量、凜冽刺骨的天氣，以及他未能救起第一夫人的絕望。還有那個與總統類似的，讓他事後自責不該出現的感激：是班而非瑪格利特‧亞許坐在他拉得到人的這一側。

「對。」班輕笑著，「我是說，當然每個人都會因為一個……一個朋友活下來而開心，因為如果你像平常一樣坐在副駕駛座上，而不是跟康納同車的話，你也會在那天死亡。但那個當下，望著圍欄被撞出的缺口，為 _任何事_ 覺得感恩都像是背叛了瑪姬，所以每一次當我看著你……她過世了我居然還感到感激的罪惡感就油然而生，我卻無能為力，我很抱歉，我應該在之前就向你道歉的。」

不，他不需要道歉，特別是嚴格來說，麥克從一開始就不應該成為他的朋友……但這番嵌入麥克胸口，像火燄一樣溫暖的說明，不顧一切地破壞了他小心翼翼再度建構起來的平衡。「我那時候大概也聽不下去，我覺得這是我活該。」他承認，「我讓你失望，更讓 _她_ 失望。」

「你已經做了所有能力所及的事了。」班責備他，「所以，當你去年突然冒出來……像個意料之外的不速之客……」他帶著笑邊補充，邊輕輕瞄了他一眼示意，「你是否適合這個工作在我心中從來都不是問題，你不需要用任何事證明自己，而且你做得早已遠遠超過那些了。」

「那是我的榮幸。」麥克帶著暖意回答，撇開他對眼前的男人的尊敬、不管是對朋友、甚或是對他的身份──他從青少年開始，就已經為國家服役，他全心忠於他的職責，以讓自己曝露於危險之中的方式來保護其他人。

出乎他的意料之外，班對於他的回應有點畏縮，「事實上……我就是怕你這樣，你知道的，當我告訴琳妮我想要你回特勤組的時候，我並沒有真正詢問過你是否想要回來。而當調動一旦開始進行，你想取消就不是這麼簡單的事了。」

「你說……等等。」麥克站直身體，所有注意力瞬間全都集中，「你覺得我不想回來？」

「不然我還能怎麼想？」班聳聳肩，「自從你離婚之後，就表現得相當疏遠……我知道現在講有點晚了，但如果你留下來只是因為你認為你的職責就是必須在我的任期間服役的話，我可以想辦法讓你脫離這一切，而且不會讓你流落到阿拉斯加去抓仿冒品，或是去財政部做些爛工作，也許你甚至還有機會把她追回來，我知道你有多愛她。」

麥克的反應是立即的，並且就像幾個月前他首度意識到的那個觸碰一樣發自內心。

「並沒有多到像我……」他脫口而出，然後自己掐斷了話頭，有點困難地吞了吞口水。

「多到像……？」班重覆了他的話，然後瞬間住了口，重重倒抽了口氣，「麥克……？你……？」

麥克轉身背對總統，把手交叉在身前，「我最不想的就是引起你的懷疑。」他盡可能用平靜的聲調說，「也許你什麼都不知道才是最好的。」

隨即是一段短暫、沉默而緊張的時刻，麥克低下頭等待著那把斧頭當頭落下，然後他聽到腳步移動聲出現在他身後──接著是一隻手按上他的肩膀。

他在班手指的溫暖觸摸下感到緊張，然後勉強自己放鬆下來，隨著那隻手用力的方向轉身再度面對他的三軍統帥。

「也許你應該讓我來判斷什麼才是最好的。」班輕聲說著，眼神中燃著一種麥克之前只在他凝視著他妻子的時候看過的情緒，他的心跳再度亂了，不管他受過多少體力或是心理的訓練，此刻只荒謬地覺得自己一碰即碎。

「班……」他艱難地吐出他的名字。

班的臉上閃過一些可謂激動的表情，他走向前，直接貼近到與麥克之間沒有空隙，麥克和總統之間兩英吋的身高差與幾鎊重的差距完全不是問題，他讓自己被推著靠向密道的另一邊牆上，只有移到班肩膀上的雙手狀似要阻止。別在班翻出來的領子上的國旗胸針不解風情地戳在他掌心留下囓咬般的痛感，一瞬間讓他如同陷入他做過的一個夢境般分不清現實，但不管哪個，都不曾像現在這樣的…… _逼真_ 。

班嘗起來像是威士忌，還有他偶爾煙癮上來的時候，為了替代而嚼的薄荷口香糖味道；麥克以前曾體驗過的親密接觸，不管是跟男人或女人，都從未給麥克這種如遭雷殛、充滿了熱情、驚嘆與不可思議的感覺，讓他只想跪在他面前，露出自己的喉嚨讓對方啃咬。

眼前這個人是他的統帥、他保護的對象、他的朋友……以及自由世界的首領。他幾個月前就知道他死定了，但直到班逕自封住麥克單純出於職責的反對，然後讓他了解他一直否定的到底是什麼的這一刻，他才知道到底死得有 _多_ 徹底。

當班退開的時候，他們都還依依不捨、難分難解，班整個人看起來衣衫不整的，襯衫亂七八糟不說，還留下滿是灰塵的指印；麥克必須強迫自己才能壓下再把他拉進懷裡的衝動，班則重重地喘著氣，很明顯正在努力恢復自己的狀態。

「嗯。」一分鐘後，總統終於再度開口，用一隻手擦過嘴巴，再度靠回另外一邊的牆面上，「那個……完全不是我預想中的狀況。」他搖搖頭，凝視的目光相當明亮。

「 _你_ 很意外？」麥克虛弱地笑了笑，然後認真地開口，「我從來沒想過……」

「是啊、嗯、我也從沒對任何人說過。」班有點不自在地聳聳肩，「不論是我的家人、這個黨，我都沒透露過，換句政治語言來說就是要以身作則，也許在康納那一代入主白宮的時候，這種事已經可以稀鬆平常，但如果我想要達成所有的目標，這就從來不是可能選項。」

麥克對班說自己老的這件事點點頭，他們只差兩歲，處在所謂世代交替的年代而不是可以承襲他們努力的結果的那一代，他剛加入軍隊的時候，DADT政策甚至根本就還沒推行。

「我以前常會跟瑪姬開玩笑地說我們對男人的品味有多一致。」班接著說，「但她是我唯一……」他的笑容遁去，用手指撥著他還是戴在手上的戒指。

麥克清了清他的嗓子，巧妙地把話題轉移掉，「所以，我們現在怎麼辦？」

班深深吸了口氣，再慢慢吐出來，「好吧──只剩下幾年了。」他說，無意識地重覆了麥克說過的話──然後很快地振奮起來，眼神中帶著光彩，「然後也許我可以樹立一個完全不同的典範，但是，在這段期間……這間跟博物館一樣的房子裡有多少地方是沒有攝影機也沒有麥克風的？」

「你不是認真的吧。」麥克吃驚地回應，即使答案他腦中已經有答案了：其實並不太多。

「就像我說的，這種事也許你應該交給我來判斷。」班回答著。

* * *

等到他們終於從密道出來的時候，已經是又十五分鐘以後了，當他們離開林肯臥室的時候，守在門口的特工謹慎地把自己的目光從總統一身凌亂的著裝上移開。

「沒找到康納嗎？」特工故意開口問著，看起來半點擔心的樣子都沒有，麥克對他露出苦笑。

「還沒。」他說，然後拍著沾著灰塵的手肘，「裡面真是該死的髒，我去沖一下，然後再去他房間看一眼，看看他是不是剛好跟我們錯過了。」

「是，長官。」亞契溫和地回應，果然是個好人。

班轉頭遞了一個溫暖的眼神過來，「你找到他的時候，告訴他等他有時間的時候我要找他聊聊，好嗎？」他說完之後離開，要回他自己的房間沖澡。

「我會的，長官。」麥克笑嘻嘻地跟在後面。

這幾年肯定非常漫長，而且即使在他們離開了世界的中心舞台之後，也不會神奇地突然變得很輕鬆，但不管他們要面對任何後果……利亞又再度說對了：能夠有人一起分享幸福就值得一切的付出。

麥克分心想起他的前妻，祈禱她也能夠找到一個更好的能夠給她這一切的人，然後他晃晃頭，走向樓梯。

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道、我知道！但是我的注意力一直受到以下這些事情干擾：(1)很顯然，總統不讓班寧特工出現在面前的原因是因為看著他太痛苦了；(2)雖然如此，但在壞人說他在裡面的時候，總統的第一反應還是全心信任他，他說：「你應該擔心。」；而且(3)班寧在電影一開始的鏡頭當中，並沒有戴著結婚戒指。
> 
> PS：文中出現的「哈里根」是電影《火線大行動》(In the Line of Fire)中的主角Frank Horrigan(法蘭克‧哈里根)，由克林伊斯威特主演，本系列之後還會出現這個名字。


End file.
